O Presente
by Laris Neal
Summary: Jane procurava o presente perfeito. Precisava ser algo diferente e interessante, considerando a pessoa para quem ia o presente.


**Oneshot – O Presente**

**Shipper: Rizzles**

Jane procurava o presente perfeito. Precisava ser algo diferente e interessante, considerando a pessoa para quem ia o presente. Aproveitou uma folga mínima e estacionou o carro em frente a uma joalheria. Desceu do carro, mancando, e começou a olhar as jóias na vitrine. Logo após ver o preço, desistiu. Eram mais caras do que ela poderia comprar, e, além disso, a outra já deveria ter milhões de jóias. Não, seu presente deveria ser algo diferente daquilo. Voltou para o carro, e seu celular tocou.

- Rizzoli. Okay, estou indo. – era Korsak, havia acontecido mais um homicídio.

Ela dirigiu até o local do assassinato, e não se surpreendeu em ver Maura ali. Já se acostumara a ver a amiga em trajes chiques e salto alto ao trabalhar, mas ela parecia mais elegante naquele dia. E o sorriso no rosto da loira não passou despercebido.

- Estamos mais chiques hoje, huh? – ela disse com um traço de sarcasmo na voz.

- Estamos? – Maura tinha um olhar confuso. – Tecnicamente, analisando seus trajes, posso presumir que você está usando a mesma roupa de trabalho que sempre usa, ao contrário das minhas.

- Really? – Jane fez uma careta levantando uma sobrancelha e logo a face de Maura mostrou-se surpresa.

- Oh! Ironia, sarcasmo... Ok. Na verdade, eu só... Estava no meio de um encontro.

Jane sorriu, mas na verdade ficou imaginando quem seria o sortudo. Maura não mencionara ninguém depois do doutor lá da África, será que estava levando esse encontro a sério? Sinceramente, esperava que não. Agachou-se perto do corpo, enquanto Maura fazia uma prévia sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Ele levou dois tiros na nuca, e um em uma das vértebras, nas costas. Ferimentos nas mãos e nos dedos, indicando que lutou antes de morrer. Foi uma morte rápida, quem matou, sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Bom começo. Alguma bolsa ou carteira, para que possamos saber quem é? – a detetive perguntou.

- Por enquanto, nada. – respondeu Frost.

- Posso tentar uma identificação, mas só em meu laboratório. – concluiu Maura, levantando-se.

- E o seu encontro? – quis saber Jane.

- Nada de importante. – sorriu.

A detetive sondou os olhos da médica, tentando encontrar vestígio de paixão ou algum sentimento que fosse importante. Não encontrou nenhum, e sentiu-se aliviada.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou a loira, preocupada.

- Oh, nada demais. Apenas essa dor na minha perna que está me matando. – ela fez uma careta de dor. – Vamos.

Entraram no carro e Jane foi até o laboratório da médica legista. Rizzoli sentou-se impaciente em uma cadeira desconfortável, enquanto observava Maura fazer o seu trabalho. Achava praticamente impossível que um ser humano pudesse ter tanta beleza quanto Maura; seus cabelos impecavelmente penteados e arrumados, o vestido, o salto alto, a maquiagem... A imaginação de Jane ia muito além do que uma amizade permitia.

- O que você tem hoje? Está estranha. Tem certeza que é só dor na perna? Isso deve ser sério.

- O que está fazendo? Eu estou bem! – mas a loira já se aproximara, deixando seu trabalho por um segundo.

- Fique quieta! Parece uma criança! – ela deu um sorriso que derreteu a detetive, fazendo-a parar de se mexer. – Levanta.

Jane levantou-se, olhando para cima e ainda reclamando:

- Maura, sério, não é nada demais, eu só... AI! – gritou, olhando imediatamente para o que a outra fazia.

- Pronto! Era só um nervo fora do lugar. – a loira sorriu com simplicidade, ainda massageando a coxa da amiga.

- E você diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo? Estava doendo, viu? – Jane fez uma careta novamente, franzindo o nariz, fazendo a outra rir.

- Você é uma bebezona, Jane! – sem perceber, ela continuava a massagear.

- Eu já estou bem... – a detetive levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para a própria perna. A médica retirou as mãos, um pouco envergonhada.

- Eu só queria ter certeza. – ela riu rapidamente, virando-se para voltar ao trabalho. A detetive voltou a se sentar, agora displicente, já que a perna não doía mais.

- Hey, me responde uma coisa: se você fosse entregar um presente diferente para alguém, o que você daria? – sondou Jane.

- Bem, depende de para quem é o presente. – ela deu de ombros, pegando um bisturi.

- Ahn, digamos... Se você tivesse uma namorada, o que daria? – ela fez a pergunta cuidadosamente, receosa com a resposta.

- Ainda depende da própria pessoa em si. Podem-se considerar chocolates e flores, que toda mulher gosta; mas pode-se pensar em algo útil se for uma pessoa prática. – e logo após responder, se deu conta do teor diferente da pergunta.

- Jane, porque quer saber? Por acaso você _realmente_ tem uma namorada? – a médica perguntou com um sorriso curioso no rosto.

- Quem, eu? Não, claro que não! – a detetive apressou-se em responder – É que estou ajudando um amigo meu. Ele tem uma namorada, vai ser aniversário dela e ele não sabe o que dar de diferente e inusitado.

- Hum... – ela continuou sorrindo, imaginando que amigo imaginário seria esse. Não conseguiu discernir se estava feliz pela amiga, ou desapontada, pelo fato de Jane não estar mais solteira.

- Se fosse você, o que gostaria de receber? – continuou Jane, crente que Maura não desconfiava de nada. A outra pensou por um momento, dizendo:

- Já que ele hipoteticamente – Jane estranhou o hipoteticamente, mas não disse nada – quer dar-lhe algo diferente, eu escolheria uma pole dance.

Agora Jane estava de queixo caído. Realmente, Maura era uma caixinha de surpresas! Abriu a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que responder. Seria difícil realizar aquele desejo, pois era algo muito íntimo e um pouco complicado de fazer, mas se era o que Maura queria...

Estava tão pensativa e intrigada com o novo desafio, que nem reparou que seria no mínimo estranho um homem dançando pole dance, nada contra, mas que era realmente inusitado, ah isso era. Ela continuou conversando e depois de um tempo, pegou as evidências e informações que Maura conseguira e levou para a delegacia.

- O que houve, Jane? Está aérea hoje. – perguntou Korsak, aproximando-se da mesa dela.

- Que saco, porque todo mundo tirou o dia para me irritar? – explodiu ela, colocando as mãos nos cabelos negros e ondulados.

- Hey, calma aí! Só perguntei por que parece preocupada, mas se não quer falar... – ele deu de ombros, preparando para voltar para a própria mesa.

- Desculpa. – ela relaxou, respirando fundo. – É que amanhã é o aniversário da Maura e eu não sabia o que dar.

- E agora já sabe? – perguntou.

- Já, o problema é que vai ser complicado de realizar. – ela coçou a cabeça, ainda indecisa se faria ou não.

- Jane, sabe que qualquer coisa que vier de você, ela vai gostar. Só... Aja com o coração. – ele piscou para ela, deixando-a surpresa.

- Você, você... – ele começou a rir da cara dela.

- Jane, Jane. Acha que eu não saberia dos seus sentimentos pela doutora? Eu não sou bobo e nem cego. Repetindo: faça o que acha que deve e ela vai se encantar.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu tímida.

O dia passou sem maiores problemas, eles conseguiram juntar mais evidências sobre o caso, como umas fitas de segurança do prédio em frente, as balas que foram achadas no corpo pertenciam a uma arma de um criminoso fichado, e solto, e etc. Jane saiu mais cedo da delegacia e foi para sua casa. Primeira coisa que fez: pegou o telefone e ligou para Maura. Conversou com ela, combinando de irem em um lugar diferente naquela noite: um bar danceteria com show ao vivo.

Depois, ligou para o seu amigo e dono da boate e reservou um quarto para as duas, combinando tudo o que queria fazer naquela noite. Tomou um banho relaxante, apesar de ainda estar nervosa quanto ao que iria fazer. Colocou uma calça comprida social preta, uma blusa branca e um terno preto, sapatos de salto alto pretos. Deixou o cabelo solto, caindo-lhe em ondas pelos ombros. Passou uma maquiagem leve e um perfume. Olhou-se no espelho, satisfeita, respirou fundo, colocou um sorriso no rosto e partiu para a boate.

Maura estranhou que Jane mudasse tão repentinamente de bar, mas ficou ansiosa para ver o que a outra planejava. Só esperava, sinceramente, que não fosse apresentar sua nova namorada. Isso a deixou nervosa. Tentou se acalmar, tomando um belo banho relaxante. Colocou um vestido elegantemente rosa, os sapatos de salto alto rosa claro, arrumou os cabelos e passou um pouco de maquiagem, marcando bem os olhos. Passou um perfume que Jane adorava e pegou a chave do carro, saindo de casa.

Quando chegou ao bar, foi conduzida pelo próprio dono do bar até uma sala no fundo do estabelecimento.

- Sua amiga pediu para dizer que ela já vem, pediu desculpas pelo atraso. – ele disse polidamente quando entraram.

Eles entraram na sala; a luz estava fraca e havia uma cama em um canto; uma poltrona em outro canto, ao lado de uma mesa com drinques e do lado oposto, de frente para a poltrona, havia um palco com um poste de ferro bem no meio. Maura ficou espantada de ver onde tinha se metido. Abriu a boca para falar com o cara, mas ele já havia saído pela porta. Sem ter o que fazer, sentou-se na poltrona, servindo-se de um pouco de vinho.

Logo a porta abriu e Jane apareceu. Tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, ao cruzar seus olhos com os castanhos claros, quase cinzas, ela sempre preferira os tons de cinza. Maura ficou boquiaberta com o estilo diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão comum, de Jane. A detetive aproximou-se, dizendo:

- Bem, foi difícil escolher o que te dar de aniversário, Maura, você é uma pessoa, digamos, diferente. – ela olhou para cima, sorrindo.

- Eu não posso acreditar que está realmente fazendo isso! – ela conseguiu dizer entre sorrisos – Apesar de ser o que eu queria, você conseguiu me surpreender.

- Essa era a idéia! E quem mais poderia me dizer o que seria melhor para dar a uma mulher tão exótica como você?

- Jane, eu... – ela parou de falar, tomando fôlego, mas a detetive sorriu e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios da amiga.

- Não fale. Só aproveite. – mordeu o lábio inferior e se afastou.

Uma música lenta e provocante começou a tocar, como se embalasse o corpo de Maura. Jane subiu no palco, e começou a dançar. Não tinha experiência no assunto, não tinha ido a um especialista. Fez como Korsak havia aconselhado e seguiu o seu coração, seu instinto. Começou a dançar de um lado para o outro, mexendo os quadris. Segurou no poste, ficando de lado para Maura, mas sem tirar os olhos da loira. Movimentou o corpo para frente e para trás; depois, rapidamente desceu até o chão, jogando a cabeça para trás e o quadril para frente. Ouviu um gemido baixo, e sorriu, percebendo que tinha a total atenção da sua convidada.

Voltou à posição inicial, ficando de costas para o poste e de frente para a médica. Desceu um pouco, dobrando os joelhos, passando a mão por todo o seu corpo, fechando os olhos. Fechou e abriu as pernas, umas duas vezes. Segurou no poste, girando sobre ele, dando a volta, voltou para frente e empinou a bunda, deixando que seu decote desse margem à imaginação da médica. Jane podia enxergar todo o desejo estampado no rosto e nos olhos de sua amiga. Maura mordia o lábio inferior, segurando fortemente os dois lados do braço da poltrona, segurando seus gemidos.

Jane desceu do palco, andando sensualmente até Maura. Sentou gentilmente em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, olhando em seus olhos marrons cinzas. Sorriu, e o sorriso formou covinhas, uma de cada lado, do seu rosto. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido da outra, sussurrando:

- Feliz aniversário. – voltou a ficar ereta e olhar nos olhos da médica.

- Jane, eu... Não sei nem o que dizer. – ela sorriu minimamente, observando cada pedacinho do corpo da mulher que sempre quis ter.

- No meu aniversário, eu não queria nada, lembra? – ela disse, e a outra concordou. – Pois então, no seu, eu te dei o que quis, e algo a mais. Eu faço o que quiser, exatamente como quiser, nesse exato minuto. – Maura riu:

- Falando dessa maneira toda pomposa e tecnicamente enrolada, está parecendo eu!

- Really? – Jane levantou uma sobrancelha e a outra mordeu os lábios. Ela já tinha percebido que Maura se derretia ao ouvi-la falar daquela maneira. Jane continuou:

- Ok Maura. Vamos direto ao ponto. Eu posso te beijar agora mesmo se quiser, ou posso ir embora se quiser. Assim como posso passar a noite, se quiser, se entende o que eu quero dizer... – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Como assim? Passar a noite toda dormindo nessa boate? – a médica arregalou os olhos. Jane bufou, já sem paciência, e ia se levantar quando Maura puxou-a de volta para o seu colo, rindo gostosamente.

- Eu estava só brincando, sua birrenta! – ela sorriu largamente.

- Acho bom, senão, a senhorita iria apanhar! – a morena fingiu estar brava.

- Bem, já foi cientificamente comprovado que os humanos gostam de um pouco de dor na hora do sexo e que sentem prazer ao sentir ou provocar dor, daí vem o populismo do masoquismo e sadomasoquismo. – ela falou com uma cara tão séria e profissional, que Jane não levou para o lado de uma discussão, apenas deu uma risada descontraída.

Olhou diretamente nos olhos marrons, quase cinzas, segurou na nuca de Maura e puxou-a para o primeiro beijo delas. O toque foi macio, suave toque dos lábios carnudos da loira, como sonhara beijá-los! As línguas se entrelaçaram, experimentando novos gostos, se acomodando uma na outra. As mãos de Maura se instalaram no quadril de Jane, acariciando sua pele por debaixo da blusa. Entre um beijo e outro, com a boca próxima, colada na de Jane, Maura disse:

- O presente que eu mais queria, já ganhei: você. – Jane sorriu, sentindo seu coração pular de felicidade dentro do peito.

**FIM**


End file.
